Internal combustion engines are well known in the art. They are usually provided with at least one piston having a reciprocating movement that is transformed into a rotating movement via a mechanical assembly.
A major drawback with this conventional mechanical arrangement is that it is relatively complex and contains many elements, making it expensive and prone to failure. An example of such an arrangement is a conventional crankshaft.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide an internal combustion engine provided with facing pistons mounted in a rotating cylinder.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following non-restrictive description of preferred embodiments thereof, given by way of example only with reference to the accompanying drawings.